Shelob's Hobbit Hole
by Kokui
Summary: Samwise Gamgee enjoys telling stories about him and Mr. Frodo to his young children . . . young Frodo takes special interest in these. Read and Review please!
1. The Spider Incident

A/N: I have to thank my dearest sister for the idea for this story. It's based on something that happened to her 5 min. ago. This takes place after all that nonsense with that ring in the Shire. If you haven't finished the book, don't bother reading this. Yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything LotR. Blah.  
  
"Sam came up behind as fast as he could urge his legs; but glad as he was to be free, he was uneasy, and as he ran, he kept on glancing back at the dark arch of the tunnel, fearing to see eyes, or some shape beyond his imagining, spring out in pursuit. Too little did he or his master know of the craft of Shelob. She had many exits from her lair."  
  
Little Frodo Gamgee looked up at his father expectantly. "Keep reading, Dad! I want to know if you and Mr. Frodo get eaten by Shelob!"  
  
Sam looked at his son and shook his head. "Sorry Frodo, you need to get to bed. And if your mother found out that I'm reading this part of the book to you, she would probably not let you finish it. She's afraid that scary stuff like Evil Eyes, Ringwraiths, Orcs, giant Spiders and so forth would have an odd effect on you kids."  
  
Frodo groaned as he lay back, letting his father tuck him in. As Samwise was leaving the room, Frodo called, "Dad, I'm hungry!"  
  
"You'll have to wait till breakfast, Frodo."  
  
Frodo sighed and tried to fall asleep, but the snores of his brother Pippin were keeping him awake.  
  
Near midnight, Frodo finally couldn't take anymore of Pippin's loudness and went pattering down the hall toward the kitchen, intent on getting a snack and a bowl of water, for his brother.  
  
As he was munching on an apple he carefully filled a humongous bowl full of freezing cold water. Then he saw a shadow of something next to the window. Tentatively he looked over trying to see what it was. What he saw scared the living daylights out of him.  
  
It was a spider. But not just a spider, it was a huge spider. It was 'bout as big as a half-dollar.  
  
Suddenly a war cry and the sound of Frodo yelling woke his parents,  
  
"DIE SHELOB, DIE!!" was Frodo's cry.  
  
Sam and Rosie ran into the kitchen to see young Frodo wielding a hatchet and hacking at something on the floor. When he was done, he turned and grinned proudly at his parents.  
  
"Hi Mum! Hi Dad! I just killed a giant spider!" He then looked scared. "It was HUGE!! It scared me to death! But I wanted to be brave like you dad, so I killded it!"  
  
Sam laughed and gave a sideways glance at Rosie who was looking a bit suspicious. "That's my boy, Frodo! We should tell Legolas sometime that you are a spider killer! He's one himself you know . . . they had a nasty problem with giant spiders a few years back."  
  
"Like Shelob?" Little Frodo asked picking up his bowl of water.  
  
"Suuurreee." Sam said as Frodo padded off down the hall toward the room that Pippin and he shared. Rosie looked after her son and said,  
  
"Wonder what he's going to do with that water?"  
  
Seconds later they heard water splash, young Pippin screaming and the sound of a joyous cackle from Frodo.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Ok that's all. I just wanted to write that because the part with the spider happened to my dear sister who helped me write this after she read that part of the book that I opened with. *giggle* isn't this fun? 


	2. Endnote from My Sister

End Notes This is the author's sister speaking, (older, wiser, yet shorter older sister), telling what actually happened to inspire this story. I was reading the end of Two Towers regarding Shelob and the hobbits. I finished on the part quoted in the story, when I went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Right there on the floor was this gigantic spider. I swear it was two inches in diameter, black, and horribly ugly. After having just read the freaky account of Shelob, let's say I over-reacted in my attempts to kill the spider. Normally I am a very calm person, who would just grab a shoe or five paper-towels to kill the spider. (I was barefoot). However, I was so freaked out that I grabbed the nearest thing I could see, which happened to be a two-foot pole (we use it to lock our back door; we're very modern people:) So I took this stick and started attacking the spider. In my mind, I was actually almost picturing that I was attacking Shelob. That was when I knew I had been a little too engrossed in the story! So I told my little sister, she thought it was hilarious, and wrote this story. So there you have it! 


End file.
